


First times

by emiliavioletta



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hospital Setting, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, cockblocked by a helicopter, inappropriate relationship, kylo and rey as surgeons, there have my poor try of writing smut, this wasn't inspired by grey's anatomy rather than reallife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliavioletta/pseuds/emiliavioletta
Summary: Rey is a surgery intern and on call for the first time. Nobody knows that she's having a pretty inappropriate relationship with her Attending Dr. Kylo Ren.





	First times

Quietly Rey closed the door behind her. Hastily she sloughed off mask, gloves and that atrocious plastic coat and drowned her hands in sanitizer. Rey loved her job, but a stage III decubitus ulcer in a MRSA patient was the last thing she needed. Especially at 1 am. On the other hand, patients like this meant a much higher chance of not letting someone die on her first night shift. The thought still frightened her – just 3 months ago she had been a med student who was barely trusted with a needle and now she was responsible for the whole general surgery department. And there was still much left of the night.

“I looked after Mr. Mothma, you were right. The wound is definitely infectious, I think we should try Baneocin salve and let Dr. Ren have a look at it tomorrow.”,  Rey said after entering the nurse’s office. Nurse Sela nodded. “Ok fine, thank you Ms. Johnson.” “Is there anything else I can do?”, Rey asked, desperately hoping the answer would be “no”. “As for now, everything’s quiet.”, Sela answered with a benevolent smile, “we will call you if we need something else”.

Rey left in relieve and made her way through the floors of the hospital that were glowing in the cold neon light. There was something strangely calming about the quiet, almost peaceful atmosphere of a hospital at night. Only behind some of the patient room’s doors monitors bleeped with the steady, calm heartbeats of the sleeping patients. But Rey knew how fast the silence could fade, and she hurried to get to the small room in which the surgical residents could spent some short hours of sleep during their night shifts – if they were lucky.

She opened the door without switching on the light. The room was casted into warm reddish twilight as beams of the street lights were falling through the curtains.

“Good. You’re here.” A dark voice broke the silence. “I’ve been waiting for ages.”

Rey gasped. The man seemed to be nothing more than a shadow in this light, and he came closer. “What are you doing here? You scared me, B-“

Suddenly he was very close, and her words were left sticking in her throat as his lips met hers. She felt his hands wandering around her body, from the side of her chest down to her hips, pulling her even closer. She sunk into his kiss as if nothing else mattered, suppressing the thought that any minute someone might walk in, finding her kissing her Attending.

It felt so good being close to him. Her hands wandered up his chest, his neck, finding his beautiful sable hair, while her lips, her tongue were exploring his. “Ben!”, she whispered with a breathless sigh, only to let herself fall even deeper into their kiss. His big, soft hands had already found their way under her top, strutting it off.

“Judging from your underwear one could almost think you expected this”, he whispered into her ear as he single-handedly opened the fastener of her bra. Rey shivered and chuckled at the same time. He had no idea how much she had wanted this. She buttoned down his shirt, her fingers tracing down the skin of his immense chest to his brawny belly until she reached his pants, all while he traced down her neck with intense kisses. Rey could sense his desire, she felt it grow under her touch. He groaned, pushing her on the bed behind them. He was over her, his hand circling around her bare breast, caressing her teats. She could barely entangle his beefy body with her legs. Her lust was almost unbearable. “Ben!”, she moaned. All she wanted was him, to feel him, all of him. The tip of his manhood found its way between her thighs, she moaned in desire, she –

A sharp, high-pitched bleeping broke the tension. Rey suspired. “Mine or yours?”, she asked breathlessly. “I’m off duty, so..” He leaned aside and rummaged through their clothes on the floor, pulling out Rey’s pager. “ER. Polytrauma.”, he read, audibly frustrated. “Damn it.” Rey twisted her body under his weight, and jumped out off the bed. Hastily she put on her scrubs again and grabbed her pager from his hand. “I’m not done with you yet!”, he whispered, knowing that he had to let her go. “I’ll come back!”, she promised, and if it hadn’t been so dark he could have seen the desire in her eyes. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips and skeltered towards the door. She took one last glance silhouette of his naked body. “Life isn’t fair!”, she thought while running towards the elevator. And she was pretty sure the patient waiting for her would agree on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:   
> lastjediappreciation.tumblr.com  
> movioletta.tumblr.com


End file.
